Super-M-atural
by saye0036
Summary: Crossover with Supernatural. Sam and Dean stumble into Chicago and end up babysitting a woman that is not at all what she seems.
1. Chapter 1

What happens when Sam and Dean Winchester have to babysit a woman who is not all that she seems.

Stand alone prequel to "Cousins"

Chapter 1

Sam and Dean Winchester were driving towards Bobby's place but still a half-day out and they are getting tired. Too much driving after such a battle.

Vampires...it had to be blood sucking Nosferatu looking...ass butts. These were the last things they wanted to deal with. When will it finally get better? Never! There is no chance...no way it will ever stop.

And the hits they just keep coming.

They're broke...live in crap hotels...the only thing that makes the world worth fighting for is beer, pizza, bacon cheeseburgers and women.

Tonight they change it up...they're stopping on the outskirts of Chicago because Dean wants some deep dish pizza. This time they hustled enough pool to stay at an airport hotel...and a nice one.

Dean wants to try his charms on the hotel barmaids, travelling women and beer lots of beer. They hit the large open bar but it is overrun by the overflow from some sort of convention.

Full of military personnel...the joint is full of them and very few women. The two Winchester men are no match for all these men in uniform but they manage to find their way to the bar, get one beer.

"Come on Sam...this place is a damn sausage fest anyway...too much brass."

"There is one woman...she seems to be the centre of attention."

Dean looks across the room to see a very small older woman in the centre of a circle men with more bars on their chests and arms that he has ever seen. The woman has a distinctive crop of white hair and with cheekbones and curves that even impress him.

"She must have been something when she was younger. Wonder if she's famous...look at the brass around her."

"Yeah...she's certainly the centre of attention. This place seems a little hot for us don't you think?"

"Yeah let's get back to the room."

They reach the room and Cas is standing waiting for them.

"Cas what are you doing here?" Sam asks.

"There has been a lot of demon activity around here...I think there is an epicentre happening and I need your help to find the cause."

"Around Chicago? It's a big place Cas."

"No you misunderstand me Dean...around this hotel. There is something important going on here and they are on the move inward. Do you have your weapons?"

"Just a few...the rest are in the car." Sam says looking concerned.

"I wonder if that big military party downstairs has anything to do with it." As Dean says this Cas disappears.

"While Cas looks into that, Dean I will go get the bags out of the car."

"Hurry back Sam...I've got a bad feeling about this."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

M has always hated being short.

Tall military men surrounding towering over her. After having spent a good part of the afternoon socializing and drinking they are now vying for her attention. M is use to being the centre of attention on occasions such as this.

Her neck is getting a crick looking up at all of them, not that they return the favour by looking her in the eyes...much.

Bond insisted on accompanying her on this trip because of threats the office has received...directed at her. That is really nothing new...part of the job description. Britain's enemies are hers and threats against the head of MI6 are continuous...it just means that what they are doing is having an impact.

Bond's been standing pouting in the corner the entire evening because he thinks her dress is too...inappropriate for an evening meeting dominated by men.

M does not know what his is on about and she is rarely ever at occasions that are not dominated by men. Christ she would never get the chance to wear it outside of a work function...it is not like she has the time to date.

M's husband has been dead 6 months and her social life is work, only work...there is nothing but the work.

Keep Britain and the world safe from all the things in heaven and earth that bumps in the night.

Her dress comes only to her knees because she's tired of tripping over the long ones and it is summer and very warm here in the Chicago area.

It is a dark blue Grecian gown that's cut equally low in the front and back with a silver design that circles the dress just under her breasts and she loves it. The skirt's layered, light and flows when she moves.

Too hell with age...she is tired of being told she has to dress a certain way just because she is 65 and now a senior. Her life has changed...her husband is dead and she needs to feel like a woman again not just a poor widow...and the bitterly lonely head of a secret government agency.

Bond's eyes just about popped out of his head when he opened the door to her room. He tried to insist she take a jacket...in case it was cold. It actually amuses M that she, of all people can elicit such a physical response from James Bond.

"M do you have a wrap or cover up?"

"Bond it is 35 degrees celsius and the entire thing is inside this hotel...I don't even need to step outside."

M chose a more practical low heel because she knew she would be standing for long dull portions of the evening making small talk with members of the military and CIA.

So, yes again M's thoughts come full circle to the original...she hates being short.

With the other guests towering over her, M is catching a fair amount of eyes lingering on her cleavage. M smirks at them when she catches them staring. Some don't even show embarrassment at being caught.

Bond accused her earlier of using them..._her secret weapons_, he called them... to curry favour and accomplish the concessions for MI6 to take the lead on cases involving EU countries.

If it will get them out of here faster and back home she'll bloody well do a strip tease. Besides her husband always said her eyes were her greatest weapon.

M has a strange feeling of dread ever since they landed here last night.

The hotel is fine and for security reasons she has not left the hotel. All of her meetings are here in the secured space set aside for them by the CIA.

The dread reminds her of things she experienced once a long time ago…when she was with her cousin Minerva.

M's thoughts come to a halt with a sudden commotion by the door of the hall and a fight has broken out...too much drink no doubt.

M's other guard, Travis moves forward towards her and so does Bond.

The pushing and shoving of members of the military and some outsiders has begun. Travis is at her side and Bond takes her by the elbow guiding her to a back door. Shout cry out around the room.

There is an odd man staring at her wearing a tan trench coat. She meets his eyes...there is an odd glow behind them for a moment and then she turns to say something to Bond who is pulling her faster as he looks at the commotion behind them.

M turns back to look for the man but he has vanished. As they reach the door a man with black eyes snarls at them and flings Travis across the room. He smashes against the wall and slides limply down.

Bond pulls his gun and shoots him twice but to no avail. The creature snarls and backhands him, knocking him down for a moment.

M's knocked to the side. against the wall as she turns to watch Bond battle the black eyed man with seemingly inhuman strength.

Two men enter the room bursting through the door Bond tried to take M through. They're armed with shotguns and begin looking around.

The Winchester's see a blonde man in a suit manage to kick his assailant to the ground, and then whoever he is shoots the demon with his pistol. When that does nothing Bond kicks him so hard that his head brakes back a an odd angle.

The creature stops moving and black smoke escapes up through the mouth.

More men come at them as Bond momentarily locks eyes on a sacred looking M pinned against the wall. Suddenly a man in a trench coat arrives beside her brandishing two short swords attacking men with black eyes and who burn up when impaled by him.

The two young men are shooting creatures forcing them back and hurting some enough to cause dark smoke to escape from them as they collapse. The two young men nod to Bond after they saw him dispatch one with the power of his kick.

Bond is struggling to work his way to M...he needs to get to her but he also needs to know what is going on.

Bond kicks one of the creatures off one of the young men with shot guns. "Why does my gun have no effect?"

The taller of the men reaches in a duffel at his feet and tosses a sawed-off shotgun to Bond.

Bond stands beside them and shoots at anything with black eyes that comes near them. The shots hurt them but do not kill most of them.

Occasionally black smoke leaves the weaker ones but Bond has never seen anything on earth that he has not been able to kill with his regular skill.

Bond eases towards M again shooting as he goes. All he knows is that he has to get M somewhere safe and fast.

These two young men seem to know all about these along with their magically appearing friend.

The man protecting M suddenly looks up and then there is a beam of intense light. A large man in a black trench coat appears and they begin to struggle. The short man who is protecting M, drops one of the two short swords while they struggle.

M picks up the blade it vibrates warmly in her hand but she does not hesitate to bury it into the back of the attacker. M remembers feeling this odd warm trembling power from years ago...when she touched...

An explosive light explodes through the room and some the closer creatures with black eyes scream and burn.

Sam looks to his older brother. Dean says, "what the hell is going on...angels and demons at the same time?"

"I don't know Dean but we should get out of here. I will go get the bags you get the car. Cas...what is going on?"

"Not here...we need to leave and she needs to stay with you, get her somewhere safe and I will follow later."

"Ok move everyone now." Dean yells ushering the blonde man and the older woman out as the demons regroup and follow them down the hall.

Bond fires the shotgun repeatedly into those that pursue, expertly hitting true every time. Sam tosses him a bag of extra shotgun shells.

Dean runs into their room while Bond covers them. Sam guides M out the back door at the end of the hall, shooting at others that are outside.

M still clutches the small silver sword in her hand the warmth of it is reassuring. She's shocked but not surprised...she felt something odd was going to happen.

Sam makes for the car as Dean joins…"There are too many of them, where are they coming from and why!"

Bond looks at M, "Get her out of here...keep her safe...I will hold them off."

Sam and Dean look at each other and then at the crazed English man in the suit shooting everything that comes near with a scary efficiency and cold-blooded look on his face.

The English man moves to the door of the car and opens it for the older woman. "GET IN M...I will follow if I can."

"BOND...I…"

He shoots another, all the while focusing on the small woman. He pulls a cell phone out of his suit jacket and tosses it into the back seat. "I MEAN IT M!"

Sam shoot another approaching demon as Dean tosses a bag in the backseat. Dean climbs in and starts the old Impala.

Bond looks in the window at Dean, "guard her with your life! I will follow as soon as I can."

Sam stands in his open door taking shots at approaching demons. The man she called Bond still holds the door open for the small woman.

"M just go...do as you are bloody well told for once!"

"007 you do not get to order me around!"

Bond kisses her forehead quickly, "you are too important M...Run com silent until we can sort this..."

Bond pushes her into the car and slams the door as he reloads and fire killing two and hitting another with the but of the shotgun.

"Go...get her out of here now!"

Dean hits the gas as he sees the man dispatch three more...kicking fighting and shooting his way through the lot.

"Who taught that dude how to fight?"

Sam looks at the silent woman in the back seat, "we will take you somewhere safe ma'am...your son... will catch up...I'm sure."

Sam gives her a wan smile and M nods at the young man...hoping he is right.

She says a small prayer that Bond will make it and come find her. She looks at the mobile he gave her...it is his. M makes sure the gps function's enabled and lies down in the back...wishing this was all just a bad dream.

Bond kissed her goodbye...he would never do that...ever. Christ he thinks that is the last they will ever see each other. Please god let him live...she could use a shining knight right about now, or even a slightly tarnished knight like James Bond.

After an hour the woman is lying across the back seat sleeping fitfully and using Dean's bag as a pillow. Her hands still clasping the angel's sword.

Sam peaks back at the woman...Em in the back seat. "Who do you think she is?"

"Don't know...why didn't you ask while sleeping beauty was still awake?"

"I thought she might be in shock or something...did you see her son fight...that was...nuts."

"Sammy...Sammy there is no way she is that dude's mom."

"Why?"

"Dude...no one looks at their mom that way, ever...that's why."

"Dean...come on."

"No...man I have never seen anyone that intent on saving a person in my life. The way he looked at her while still shooting baddies and forcing her into the car...it was as if it was normal for him...I bet they are hunters. English version 2.0."

"Dean...you saw the room...she is dressed for a formal military event...that suit he is wearing is really expensive...definitely not hunters."

"Ok...so we have two well dressed English people who know how to fight. Not to mention that they didn't even flinch when the shit hit the fan. Yet didn't know that regular bullets don't work on demons."

"Well whoever she is, Cas told us to bring her and look after her too. Maybe she is another prophet?"

"Let's take her to Bobby's and find out why she is so important."

To be continued….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The sun is coming up as they pull into Bobby's place. Sleeping beauty has been pretending to sleep in the back, but Sam can tell she's just remaining silent.

"Ma'am...we're here now. We are at our friend's place and you will be safe here."

M sits up in the back of the car...at least it is a large enough for her to have stretched out along the back seat. She's been sleeping on and off during the voyage and almost had to laugh at some of the brother's conversations about her.

The older one, Dean has figured out that M is not Bond's mother and the younger one Sam has deduced that they have wealth. She hopes that whatever hunters are...is explained and that kidnapping for money is not one of their habits.

M finds them amusing and helpful, after what they experience last night. She will regret if she has to have them killed because something as untoward as a ransom demand.

M's determined to keep the sword...after all they drill into you at MI6 is never lose your weapon. M is not usually armed with anything more than her mouth, and a practiced glare that usually brings grown men whimpering to their knees.

"Thank you both, Sam and Dean is it?"

"Yes, ma'am" Sam says.

Dean turns to her as he climbs out of the car. "This ain't no palace ma'am but you will be safe here...ahh here comes Bobby...he is a bit gruff...don't worry though, he's harmless."

"Good to see you boys...but damn it all...do you know how to tell time I thought you were coming later…"

Dean open the door and helps M out of the back as Bobby stops suddenly when he sees the guest.

"Hello...ma'am?"

Sam does the introductions. "Bobby there was some trouble at the hotel in Chicago and we had to get out fast...this is Em. Her...son...helped us fight off a bunch of demons with Cas."

"Castiel gave her a sword?"

"No Mr….Bobby. I picked it up when he dropped it and then used it."

Bobby looks surprised at the lovely older woman. She's dressed real fancy...for a night on the town and not a demon brawl.

Dean nodded, "Castiel had two but lost one and...Em here iced an angel that was trying to kill Cas."

"Demons and angels at the same hoedown? Really? Come on let's get you inside ma'am...I will make some tea."

"That would be lovely Mr. Bobby."

Dean rolls his eyes at Bobby.

"What...I have tea."

"Sure you do...and we have some questions to ask you too, Em?"

For a second, just a moment...a severe look crosses the woman's face...as if even suggesting questioning her is highly improper and never done.

Sam grabs Dean by the arm and looks at him with that stop being a jackass look and Bobby shoots him the same one.

"Ok...ok...don't shoot me for being curious."

Bobby guides M into the house and shows her upstairs to the washroom. He then begins making them all breakfast and getting the kettle ready on the stove.

Bobby busies himself tidying up and digging in the cupboard for a teapot and tea.

Dean goes to the fridge and grabs a couple of beers for Sam and himself.

Sam shakes his head, "I will have tea too."

"Get the milk will ya Dean."

Dean gives his brother a questioning look and puts the beer back in the fridge and pulls out the milk that Bobby is pointing at.

"Relax Bobby...you would swear that royalty was visiting. What's taking the duchess so long?"

"Dean...I gave her a towel so that she could have a shower...unlike you two knuckle heads she is a lady and after what she went through...I thought she might like to clean up."

Bobby continues scrambling eggs and getting toast ready as the boys just watch in amused fascination.

Dean laughs, "you're really trying to impress the old gal aren't you Bobby...what you gotta crush or something...she's a bit old for you ain't she?"

Sam and Bobby just glare at Dean. "Igit," Bobby says.

"She is a beautiful and refined woman and you would have to be insane and blind not to see that!"

Dean smirks and shakes his head.

"Ok...ok I admit she is the best looking...mature...woman I have ever seen...good enough. Sorry to burst your bubble Bobby but she likely spoken for already if he isn't dead from the demons."

Sam sits down, "It is weird how easily she has handled all of this...and you should have seen her... son...or whatever he is to her... fight."

"Come on Sammy...I told you...that terminator was not her son."

Bobby frowns, "was he or wasn't he? Didn't you ask her?"

"She slept the entire way...and I told Dean it would be rude to ask."

"So this man...her possible...what? Husband or son...fought the demons with no training?"

Dean drank a swig, "Yeah...like a pro...Sammy tossed him a shotgun because his own gun was normal and did nothing...that shocked him. Did you see him kick that one demon so hard in the head that the head almost came right off...damn it Bobby the bottom feeder demon bailed on his meat suit the guy hit him so hard."

"How and why did he get left?"

Sam stands and helps Bobby get the cups and saucers out and move the pot to the table.

"There were too many coming out of the hotel so he stayed behind to hold them off so we could get Em away."

"Didn't even get his name?"

Dean sits, "Bond...she called him Bond...that is why she is not his mother why would his own mother call him Bond?"

M enters the room, "because that is his name, James Bond, and no he is not my son."

"Please ma'am, have a seat."

"Thank you."

"So...your name is Em?" Sam asks.

"I have not given you my name but you may call me M."

Dean leans forward watching her carefully, "just M as in the letter?"

"Yes Mr. Winchester."

"Who are you and how do you know how to fight the supernatural?"

"I don't...I have never seen the like before...I take it that this is something that you encounter often?"

Bobby answers, "you could say that. We call ourselves hunters...we hunt the supernatural, ghosts, demons, ghouls, vampires, monsters and witches."

"Witches? Surely you cannot…"

"Oh they are real ma'am I can assure you," Sams says as he pour her tea.

"Thank you Sam."

Dean speaks, "about Bond M, you know that he is more than likely dead."

M scoffs, "you don't know Bond. He will be here as soon as he can rent or steal a car."

M takes a sip of tea and smiles. "What can you tell me about the supernatural and why did they attack the conference?"

Dean answers first. "Cas told us before the fight that it was an epicentre for something and then he found you...you were the epicentre. Can you tell us why that would be? Why are you so important lady?"

Sam and Bobby object to his continued rudeness. "DEAN!"

M smirks, "it is alright and I do owe you some explanation. Unfortunately, all that I can tell you is that I am M."

"So you expect us to look after you and you will tell us nothing?"

"I assure you I know nothing about this epicentre, but perhaps your friend Cas knows."

Dean crosses his arms frustrated. "Or you could tell us who you really are or we can leave you down the road to look after yourself."

"DEAN!"

"Well she is hiding stuff...why should we trust her?"

Sam frowns, "I don't know...let's wait for Cas to tell us more before you kick the poor woman to the curb."

Bobby places the food on the table. "You will have to excuse us ma'am but Dean does have a point. Who is Bond and why are you here in the U.S. anyway? The boys said it was a military shindig."

"I am sorry, I would tell you but then I would have to have you killed."

M says with a neutral face and a deadly serious tone, hoping the question will stop right there.

Dean laughs, "I would like to see you try lady."

"No you wouldn't Mr. Winchester."

Suddenly Cas appears in the kitchen. "Good I am glad to see you all made it. M I want to thank you for helping me."

"So you are and angel?"

"Yes...I am Castiel."

"And I killed an angel that was attacking you?"

"Yes."

"I see. Why am I the epicentre for these supernatural situations?"

"I don't know yet...do you?"

"I have recently received threats on my life."

The three hunters look shocked at why this tiny lady would be threatened at all but also how she so calmly accepts these situations. Something is definitely not normal about this Englishwoman.

"This is not unusual...no need to be shocked but in my line of work...I make enemies."

Cas nods, "yes but you have done much to save many. You will understand the war in heaven better than most. Sometimes we have to kill for peace...for the lesser evil."

"Yes...I do, more than most. It was pure instinct to stab that angel..I didn't do it with any sort of malicious intent. I just felt I should protect you as you were protecting me."

"Yes...thank you. I will make a gift of that sword to keep yourself safe until which time as this mark's removed from your head by the demons that search for you. I have blocked this area so it will delay them finding you here."

M taps her fingers on the table as she pauses...deep in thought. "Maybe you shouldn't."

The four men look in amazement, "what? You want them to find you?" Dean asks.

"Sometime it is easier to face the enemy…. face them on your own terms...than to continually hide. I assume that you have the means to kill these demons or at least trap one so I may question it?"

Bobby looks concerned. "We can ma'am but it is not a safe or attractive thing to do."

"I am under no illusions that it will be, but it is better than waiting for one to grab me off the streets someday when I do not have a trained group of men and an angel on my side. I am a very practical woman."

Dean's impressed not that he will let her know that...Sam and Bobby are already under her Mary Poppins powers...he needs to stay on edge and alert.

"You have guts M, I will give you that. We need to sleep for a bit but we could set up an area to trap one to question."

Bobby smiles, "we will start getting ready here...Castiel..."

Castiel just looks blankly at the ceiling, "I must go now. I will return soon."

He vanishes just as M wanted to ask him about Bond. An angel...wait until she tells her cousin Minerva.

Bond better be alive...she doesn't even care if he's being delayed by his normal post fight pursuits. She would rather he be drinking and screwing every woman between here and Chicago than...dead.

M places his mobile on the table...no calls...no texts...she desperately wants to call Tanner to tell him to send in the helicopters.

"Is there a computer to check the news from Chicago?"

Sam grabs a bag from the floor and pulls out a laptop for M.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam and Dean head upstairs to have showers and get a little rest before Armageddon lands at Bobby's place.

"Sam I don't like this. What kind of person has a letter for a name and is not shocked by our lifestyle yet knows nothing of it?"

"I don't know Dean but Bobby seems taken with her."

"Yeah...well she is a looker for an old gal. She actually believes that Bond guy is going to come save her...and she hasn't even tried to call anyone...this is to cloak and dagger for me."

"Yeah...it is mysterious and we must seem like something out of the x-files to her. You're right about it being weird that she is not in shock at all."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While the Winchester boys sleep M and Bobby begin making plans to trap and or kill any demons that come looking for her.

M has the mobile wedged in her bra as there are no pockets in her dress. She keeps the conversation light but has to stifle her laugh with how Mr. Singer is attempting to clean up his language in her presence.

Bobby is filling shotgun casings with rock salt and M surprises him by explaining how to make light bombs with the shells. They fill bags with iron shards and rock salt.

Not wanting to destroy his home they wire an area between his house and garage with strings of lights. They string an area between rows of derelict cars in the junk yard behind his house.

Bobby etched a design in the dirt and tells her it is a devils trap. M takes a picture of it with Bond's mobile.

Bobby shows M his safe room downstairs and more designs on the ceiling and floors. The room is iron.

They also create a salt barrier in a small shed should they need to take refuge outside.

They take a rest in the kitchen and Bobby makes lemonade and sandwiches for lunch. The Winchester come downstairs and Bobby let's them eat while he tells them about the prep work.

Dean has to admit that he's impressed by the bombs M's made and asks to learn the process.

M takes the boys to the work room and gives them a quick tutorial.

"Where did you learn to do this M...some kind of English girl scout badge."

"You could say that. The girl scouts were used a lot during the war to carry messages and follow suspicious people to report their movements."

Sam smiles, "really? Now all they do is sell us cookies."

"Well it would seem a safer world now but if you think about it, it is a perfect surveillance technique to send them door to door peaking in every house under the guise of selling sweets."

Dean frowns, "I will never look at another girl scout the same way again."

"And I will never look at rock salt the same way again Mr. Winchester. See we can learn new things every day...even an old gal like me."

M winks at Dean, he blushes, realizing that she must have overheard some of their conversations."

Cas suddenly returns. "I cannot stay long...there is a group of demons heading this way and will be here by nightfall. It seems that they have a way of detecting my wards and someone who can get around them."

"Why are they after M? We're used to this crap...not at this scale but this seems unusual for them to focus this kind of attack on a civilian," Sam asks.

Cas looks at M.

"They want to possess M. That conference was full of people highly placed in the military and CIA. You managed to prevent some of the possessions but some are demons now. That is why I went back. I had to try to figure out who the men were that are now demons."

M is instantly on alert and takes a pad and pen off the table. "Could you give me the names?"

Cas touches the paper and names etch into it with a flash. M takes a photo with Bond's mobile and folds up the paper and slides it in the case for the mobile.

Dean frowns. "So they want to posses M...why?"

Castiel looks at Dean in confusion. "Because they want her to become a demon. To infect the head of...MI6...would put them in a powerful position in the human world."

Sam, Dean and Bobby do a double take and then stare at M. Dean is the first to speak, "holy shit! I knew there was something going on! Didn't I tell you Sammy?"

"Yes Dean...you told me. M is this why you were in Chicago?"

M nods. "Yes, I was at a CIA meeting and was to fly out tomorrow. London will be looking for me but my agent urged communication silence until he could deal with what attacked us. Castiel...did Bond survive the attack?"

M wrings her hands waiting in dread for his response.

Castiel tilts his head to the side and gets a far away look in his eye. "I don't... I have to go now but call on me should the fight be too much for you. The first wave will be the minor demons...the one that wants M is hiding from me. I will try to find out more."

With that he is gone and the three hunters all turn and stare at M in a new, and somewhat terrified way.

"M...code name?"

"Yes. I do have a real one but I would have to kill you if you spoke it allowed."

Dean's eyes arch in surprise and he remembers goading her about trying that earlier. "Shit! You could have us all wiped out...even here in the U.S.?"

M just smiles at him. "Don't worry...I would never do that to you, after all the help and hospitality. I only eliminate threats to Great Britain and you three are no threat to us...are you?"

All three men vigorously shake their heads in the negative. "No ma'am."

"Good, now is there anything else we need to do before sundown at the OK corral?"

Bobby answers, "just a waiting game now ma'am."

Dean goes to the fridge and takes out some beer. "M would you like one?"

"Yes Dean, thank you. I think a pint might hit the spot today."

"It is hot this summer...I wonder if the weather's been affected by all this demon activity?" Sam asks.

"I never thought of that." Bobby says.

Sam pulls up the weather for the area around Chicago and watches as a dramatic temperature change after they fled Chicago and there were no thunderstorms to cause the break in heat and crazy levels of humidity.

"Look," Sam says. "The heat is coming our way over last night and the temperature here is on a steady rise."

M looks confused. "This does not usually happen with this sort of occurrence?"

Sam shakes his head. "Not that I have ever seen. Bobby we need to hit the books."

Bobby nods and they go into his living room from the kitchen and begin picking up books. M looks through a pile also.

M takes a book on demons and sits down in a chair and begins to read. M noticed the books earlier but they were too busy with traps to investigate further.

M finds the books fascinating...some are written as mythology but apparently solidly rooted in fact. There is a leather-bound journal that Sam and Dean seem to hold dear. They remove them from their bag so M deduces that it never leaves them even on their travels.

M would love to have copies of these. She wonders if they would let her...

There is a sudden crash at the door...

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

James is shooting and kicking everything in sight...some of the creatures dissipate...leaving dead bodies as the only reminder that they were ever human.

What the hell is going on here? This is the exclamation that repeats constantly in his head. Those two men had better look after M or he will track them down and kill them next.

Once the creatures realize the car is getting away they take off. Bond runs around to the front of the hotel. As he runs around the corner he sees U.S. military and CIA agents climbing into a van. One looks straight at him as he closes the door. The eyes glow red and the...man...smirks at Bond.

The van speeds away and Bond heads back into the hotel and to the suite. He gathers up his belongings and M's. Finds her cell phone in the room and sends a message to Tanner.

_Something has come up...have someone pick up our luggage at the hotel desk and be ready to send in the cavalry as soon as I call. Comm...silent from here on._

_Bond._

The concierge takes Bond's bags and stows them away. Bond does not want to be traced for M's safety so he does not engage with any of the lingering guests from the bar that chatter loudly about the lobby. Military police are swarming the area as Bond slips out the front door.

A trip down the street leads Bond to a restaurant. He watches a man climb out of his car and Bond quickly approaches him and knocks him unconscious. Bond grabs his keys and take the car.

Bond still has the bag the tall dark-haired man tossed him during the firefight. Bond uses M's phone and traces his own...they're headed west, so that's where he's headed. He quickly turns off her phone incase it's being traced.

Bond loosens his tie and grabs a paper serviette from the console in his stolen car. Bond can feel blood dripping from a cut above his eye.

Driving fast is going to get him noticed but he doesn't care, he has to reach M. Once he gets M they will head north to safety hopefully.

There is too much insanity going on and Bond really hopes he made the right choice by forcibly sending her with those two men. His gut instinct was to trust them...after all they charged into that insanity without invitation or involvement with the proceedings in any way. They definitely did not look military.

Losing M is not an option for him...not ever.

James drives for an hour and sees the red and blue flashing lights from a police car...damn it! This is going to slow things down some. It is heavily wooded by the side of the highway so he pulls over where the tree line is closest.

"Licence and registration."

"About that officer. I forgot mine back at my hotel."

"Really...well sir it is the law in this state that you carry the correct documents at all times."

"Oh right...that is the law at home to but I just forgot."

"What do you have in the bag?"

"A shotgun and rock salt filled shells."

"GET OUT OF THE CAR NOW! HANDS ABOVE YOUR HEAD!"

Bond climbs out of the car and in a second smashes the face of the officer knocking him to the ground. Bond takes his gun and drags his limp body back to his patrol car. Bond kills the flashing lights and tosses the cop in the backseat locking him in there.

Searching the trunk Bond picks up some extra clips and in the front finds some water and snacks. He closes the car and shoots the two front tires. Climbs back into his stolen car and takes off again down the highway. He needs to find some smaller roads, less traveled on to avoid detection.

Bond's tired but presses on. MI6 is likely in turmoil this morning...now that it is after midnight here, Tanner should be in the office, freaking out over his cryptic text.

Tanner will be beside himself with worry. Poor man just can't handle the stress. That and he really does care for their boss. especially since she lost her husband. Tanner dotes on her more than her own bloody children.

Bond...well he treats her differently. That in itself has made him worry lately. He doesn't know when their relationship began to change and he sure as hell is not speaking with her about it.

M will bullock him nine ways to Sunday. M's abuse...albeit verbal, works to embarrass, chastise and if he's bloody honest with himself...arouse.

M is a very sexy woman when she get pissed off. Her attacks are brutal and intelligent leaving you feeling as though you just left the headmistress' office for something profane.

Of all the problems James Bond has ever had in his life, women have never been one, that is until he met M.

Now, crazed supernatural creatures are after her, for god knows what reason. Hopefully she still has that magic sword and her protectors.

The side roads slow him down...not to mention that he ran out of petrol with nothing open. Bond walks...eventually morning arrives and he gets picked up by a farmer and makes it to a town.

Bond has to steal another car and get to M.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There is a sudden bang at the door as it bursts open and they all jump to their feet. James Bond bursts in gun drawn and the bag Sam gave him tossed over his shoulder.

James' covered in sweat and dirt...there is blood on his handsome face but he is a sight for M's eyes.

James' exhausted and feels like crap but the moment he sees M safe in the house he relaxes his posture and drops the bag to the floor and puts his gun in his chest holster.

Bond wants to run up to her and hug her but he hesitates. Bond swallows, his gaze softens as he looks into her relieved eyes.

M smiles at him as he walks towards her. "007...I should dock your pay."

Bond smirks at her...he is so bloody relieved that she's unharmed and in her normal M like state...albeit still overdressed for the surroundings.

"Really M...why this time?"

"You're a shoddy bodyguard...you are supposed to be behind me and within sight at all times!"

"Sorry M...got caught up in the moment and practically swept away. Oh and it's nice to see you too."

M hands him his mobile and then reaches up to touch the wound on his forehead. This is the only contact she will allow herself, even if she desperately wants to give him a big hug for having survived last night and manage to find her.

The three men watch the exchange and Dean looks at his brother with his eyebrows raised...that sly I told you so grin on his face.

Bobby asks them, "what is going on? That's the guy? He looks like he just climbed out of a blasted GQ magazine."

Sam nods, "yeah after battling a squadron of demons...that is wierd...should we test him?"

Bobby and Dean nod and Bobby tosses a glass bottle of water to Dean who is the closest.

"M could you step away for a second."

M turns in confusion as Dean tosses liquid in Bond's face. Bond tenses and clenches his fists about to hit this irritating man but M holds his arms. Bond stops and looks down at his tiny boss who turns to question Dean.

"Was that holy water?"

The hunters nod.

"So he passed your tests and he is not a demon?"

Bobby steps forward with a knife. "We have a few more tests M...to make sure. You should stand back away from him just incase."

Bond looks server, but understands what they are doing. He removes his jacket and rolls up the sleeves of his dress shirt. Bobby cuts the skin and red blood flows. Sam hands Bond a paper towel.

"If I passed the tests can I have a beer?"

Dean smiles and gets one for Bond.

M smiles and makes the introductions. "James Bond this is our host Bobby Singer and my get away drivers, Sam and Dean Winchester."

Dean hands Bond a beer and Sam shakes Bond's hand. "So you are a body-guard?"

"Well yes. Even if she does complain about my abilities."

Dean shakes his head laughing. "Man...you are one tough body-guard after fighting that...most newbies would have run in a second confronted by that many demons. Most of the Military in that bar ran...those who didn't get possessed or tossed around...likely fled in a panic. Not the two of you...is that an English thing? Keep calm and fight demons."

James smirks and nods at Dean.

M wants to update Bond privately. "Bobby may I show Bond where to get cleaned up?"

"Certainly ma'am...towels are in the hall closet."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bond and M climb the stairs. "M are you really OK?"

"Yes Bond quit worrying. I owe them a great deal for how well they took care of me...even if they were suspicious."

"Did you tell them who you were?"

"No I managed to avoid giving it to them but the angel Castiel did...the smaller man in the trench coat. You get cleaned up and we will tell you all about how we need to battle demons and that there is apparently a war between angels in heaven."

"A war about you?"

"I think you overestimate my importance 007. Get cleaned up and meet us downstairs. Do you think we should risk contacting Tanner?"

"Not yet...we don't know who around us are possessed or not. They knew you were going to that conference...someone told them."

"I know...I was apprehensive since the moment we touched down in Chicago. I have a really bad feeling about this."

Bond nods and risks a scolding but pulls his boss into a reassuring hug. He holds her a little longer than proper but he doesn't give a damn...he is just so glad she is alive.

M's surprised by the hug but christ, she has never been happier to see Bond. It terrified her, the thought of losing him in such a manner. Ever since the Quantum case the two of them have become more trusting of each other.

A relationship forged in the fiery mess of Bond's first two missions and now up against all the powers of heaven and hell it would seem.

M steps away from his embrace and walks back downstairs to join the hunters. If they get out of this M is going to look into hunters in Britain. By the way these men live she thinks they could use a boost of income from some anonymous donors.

To be continued….


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Bond wakes suddenly with someone in the room touching his arm...he grabs the arm and pulls the person into the bed...pinning them under him.

"Bond...James! It's M...I am not a demon."

Christ...he has her pinned under him in bed...this is a shock...a fantasy of his but he has to let her go.

"Sorry M...damn it...never sneak up on me like that."

James gets out of the bed and reaches for M's hand and pulls her gently from the bed. "Sorry I overslept M...are we ready for debrief?"

"Yes and dinner. We need nourishment to fight this mess."

Bond smiles. "Always practical."

"Yes I am. I have learned a great deal today and if we manage to survive this mess I am going to look into hunters at home."

"Won't it be hard to find them?"

"No...I have contacts I can use."

"Really?"

"You doubt me agent Bond?"

"No...never M." It's true he doesn't, he never doubts her. She may have her doubts about him but he would never doubt her.

"Good let's go teach you how to kill and trap demons."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dinner is completed and Bond is up to speed on all that is expected for the upcoming invasion. Each warrior has a shot-gun and salt rounds.

Bobby trains them on an exorcism chant that will remove demons from their 'meat suits' as they call them.

Bobby gives M a belt to hold her heavenly dagger and a warm shirt for her to wear once the sun goes down.

They all move outside to their preplanned positions. Each with a radio to stay in contact.

Bond will not leave M's side so they are each taking a corner of the yard. Bobby had made makeshift shields to protect them from the bombs he and M made earlier.

They sit and wait...

Bond watches M as she fidgets with her sword. This must be strange for her...being on the front lines for once.

"M...I wish you could just stay in their locked dungeon away from all this but if we fail and die...no one would find you."

M scoffs. "Bond...you worry too much. You sound like an old lady."

Bond chuckles. "Touché M. Promise me you will stay behind me...I will deal with what comes after you."

"I find your lack of confidence in my abilities disturbing 007. I expected it from them...they are strangers and don't really understand what I do for a job...one that I have had for over 20 years I might add. I had higher hopes that your misogynistic tendencies would have lessened over the time you have gotten to know me."

Bond arches his eyebrows. "Gotten to know you? Do I really M? I know you know everything about me...but you my dear boss, are a mystery wrapped in an enigma, encased in a frustratingly cute little package."

"Bond! Don't turn your usual pre-mission seduction act on me...I am too old and wise for such false diversions."

"I wouldn't dream of acting around you M...I really….."

"Bond I am flattered but we really don't have the time."

Bond arches his brows in question, "I will never catch a break...as for time...we could..."

M laughs despite the seriousness of the situation. "There is not enough time for reflexion let alone that Bond. I am not your usual fare I'm afraid and I will not be rushed."

"M...are you coming on to me?"

"Ha...ha...ha, concentrate on something you can actually handle Bond...like gunplay."

"Yes, but gunplay against the forces of hell? Woman what sort of sorcery have you gotten me involved in this time?"

The radio chirps. "Show time...heads up!"

The levels of humidity in the area increases ten fold. Bobby can be heard over the radio, "I've never seen a demon attack bring this type of weather...something big is coming...be ready."

Bond tenses and M stands ready with her gun.

The marks move into the yard sniffing the air and looking around the yard for their prey. There are around 10 wandering around.

Dean screams into the radio...duck and cover. They all get under their protection as Bobby throws the switch and the hanging light fixtures all explode. The remaining light from the large street lamps glows orange as screams are heard, followed by thick black smoke.

The four of them get out and begin moving towards the centre of the yard so they can move together towards the garage at the devil's traps.

From the distance there is a whirlwind of black smoke that attacks the area.

Dean's eyes go wide, "Cas...now would be a good time."

Sam nods and tightens his special knife.

Bond looks back at M...she looks terrified...she can no longer hide it behind her stiff upper lip.

Sudden wind and humidity builds up as the attack begins. Hand to hand combat and blasts are heard as some demons are hit and sent back to hell.

M manages to shoot one but she was never too good with a gun. They close in so rapidly that it becomes hand to hand very quickly.

Bond is ferocious with looking after himself and M. The battle is overwhelming. M watches Bond's back and stabs out with her sword taking out another.

They seem oddly hesitant to attack her directly.

Sam gets tossed into a car and so does Dean.

Bobby is firing off shots in a steady stream into anything that comes close.

A demon comes forward with red eyes glowing. Bond opens up on the demon but the salt barely stalls him but he does manage to thin out the herd by aiming at the lesser demons.

Everything comes to a screaming halt as the red eyed one moves steadily towards M. It holds up his hand and the other demons stop and hold in positions around the others.

"The Winchester's...I have heard so much about you. I am actually not here for you...have little interest in you...I will leave that for Crowley...my brother...he is the sentimental type after all."

Dean sneers at the demon. "Who are you and why are you after someones grandmother?"

"Ha...I assure you it is not a kink of mine...M has not told you who she is...what she does with her Greek Adonis here….one of her foot soldiers. M is responsible in part for supplying many souls to us in hell."

M steps forward, Bond grabs her and stops her from getting any closer to it. "M...don't"

Sam, Dean and Bobby get to their feet surrounded by demons...looking around for avenues of escape. Dean sends a prayer to Cas.

Dean tries bravely to distract the demon from M and Bond. They are not used to this shit the same way they are.

"Hey doofus...why don't you pick on those of us that know how to kick your ass back down to the pit!"

The demon waves his hand and Bobby and the Winchester boys go flying up against wrecked cars. The three of them get knocked around badly and lie out of breath in their spots on the ground.

Bond sees the knife that Sam was using lying on the ground behind a demon...if he can reach it.

M stands beside Bond. "What is it you want and why?"

"I want information and I want you. Once you are mine I can control our small Island nation. Britain's power is diminishing in significance... but our historic impact has travelled the extent of this globe...further than any other Empire. The sun never sets...I am guilty of nostalgia...I want to make Britain great again."

"How?"

"Power. Once in your body I can manipulate behind the scenes and rain hell down on enemies of our nation...take out the terrorists...remake our empire in a new image. My creations will end the conflict and the empire will be reborn."

"Who are you? You were once English or you would not be saying our empire...our nation."

"You will know my dear as soon as we join. I will even allow your...hunter friends here go. As for your agent...he will have to die or be taken by my first Lieutenant."

"I think that I'm entitled to your name since you are threatening to take me."

"I am Balor...now come to me."

"No." M holds up her sword in readiness.

"I wasn't asking...I am taking. I will subjugate you like Britain did peoples all over the world...might is right...after all we were only pulling the natives kicking and screaming into the modern industrial world...capitalistic imperialism."

Bobby tries to stand with Dean and Sam…"Celtic demon king."

"So a little competition for Crowley?" Dean asks.

"I guess...he is associated with water and lakes," Bobby explains.

Sam sees Bond's eyes looking at his knife...Sam slowly moves towards the weapon as the demons, distracted by the image of M readying herself for attack with the one thing that may manage to kill Balor.

A sudden flash appears to distract the demons as Cas appears and begins smiting them. Sam dives for the knife and makes eye contact with Bond. Bond begins shooting again trying to delay Balor.

Balor walks slowly towards M with a sneer on his face. Balor waves his hand in a downward motion making M drop her sword. Then he sends Bond through the air to the side against a car as he focuses on M.

M stands momentarily paralyzed in his gaze. Wondering if this is the end...she would rather die but Bobby told her that these creatures would just fix her...pull her back from death and use her body over and over.

These hunters...they have seen all this and worse themselves...even had it happen to them. The angel has arrived...maybe just maybe they will get through this.

Cas smites the lesser demons allowing Dean and Sam to reclaim weapons and begin shooting.

Bobby wishes they could lure the big baddy into the devils trap that they made in the garage.

Sam has the knife and stabs a demon. He turns and Dean tosses him his gun. Sam sees Bond stand and run right at Balor unarmed.

Sam yells, "Bond!" Sam tosses the knife into the air and Bond grabs in as he jumps up on the creatures back stabbing Balor between the shoulder blades.

M looks shocked at the attack but collects herself enough to kneel and grab the sword off the ground. M pushes the sword up into the creäture Balor as he leans forward because of Bond's attack.

The creäture screams and begins to glow. Cas comes forward and places his hand on Balor's face...the glowing intensifies and Balor crumbles to the ground...rather than into ash his body reverts to water.

The rest of the demons are gone...Sam and Dean chased down the last straggler.

They rejoin the group...everyone is tired and panting with exertion.

Cas looks at M. "We got them all. They will not be after you again for some time. I hope you can use what you have learned to help in this fight."

"I will Castiel. I will find those that have possessed members in our community and government agencies."

"I must go...there are things I must attend to." With that, Cas is gone.

Bobby smiles. "It will be good to have back up. You people have access to resources we don't. As it is we have to pretend to be Feds all the time and sometimes we get caught."

M hands Bobby back her gun and smiles. "I think I may be able to help you all with that. There may be something my Q department could do for you."

Dean takes the gun from Bond and Sam retrieves his knife. Bond is on his mobile making arrangement for pick up. They can hear panicked yelling on the other end of the call.

Bond smiles at M. "Tanner misses you ma'am...here."

M takes the mobile and walks away from the groups slightly, trying to calm a panicked chief of staff.

Dean looks at Bond. "I think we could all use a drink right about now."

Bobby smiles. "My whiskey ain't fancy but I think it might just do."

Bond nods. "I think anything would do about now."

The five of them move into the house. Dean hands a glass to M.

"Ma'am...I've got to admit...you are a complete surprise."

M frowns, "In a good way I hope Mr. Winchester."

"Oh yes...definitely in a good way."

"I will leave you all my card and I will be in contact. I will need copies of books or I can send some men to come do the copies Mr. Singer."

"That will be fine M….how long do you think it will take?"

Sam smiles, "Bobby doesn't like company for too long."

"Not to worry I will set them up at a nearby hotel and they will do it there as not to disturb you and keep the reference material close at hand for your uses."

They sit back and have a few more drinks while the Winchester's regale M and Bond with tales from their adventures...even mentioning the novelization that a prophet of the lord created.

M laughs and tells them that it is definitely on her reading list.

The sound of a helicopter surprises the hunters. Dean looks shocked. "Wow you do work fast...how?"

M smiles and stands handing Bobby back his shirt that he lent her. "Top secret boys and I will be in touch soon."

Bobby hands her some cards with numbers as they move outside. A group of armed men arrive at the door.

Bond turns and gives the men a salute as M goes to speak to the captain. "Thank you for your help."

Sams smiles. "Thank you for keeping those demons off us so we could get away."

Bond shakes Sam's hand and then Bobby's. Bond begins to shake Dean's.

"I have one question for you agent Bond. Are you and she...you know...I mean the chemistry is TV... Sam and Diane level stuff?"

Bond looks confused for a moment. "If I get the gist of your question, I will never say never, if she is willing." Bond winks then turns to leave.

Dean smiles at Sam. "I so told you so! That was obvious from the start."

"Yeah...yeah Dean. So you were right for once. Do you think she knows?"

"Na...but then...well she is a surprising lady. Who knows she could be married."

Bobby shakes his head. "Na...she's a widow...told me when you two knuckleheads were having your baby naps. So let me get this straight...Bond and M?"

Sam crosses his arms across his arms. "Yeah...that is what Dean thinks...thought they were together in more than just a work sense. I think M is too professional for that. He is her agent and wouldn't they have rules against that sort of thing?"

"Still...she is hot."

"Dean! You were the one saying...she was too old."

"Hey...I never said she was too old...she's just…"

"What Dean...sudden turn around on your disgust with young men and older women thing."

"Sammy give me more credit than that! I think that chick is completely sexy and once you get to know her...wowsers...and with what she can do...run MI6 and fight demons. That woman is more than enough for any man."

"While you two boys are debating the whether or not that lovely woman is doable or not you might want to consider that she may just be listening in on this conversation."

The Winchester boys pale and look around the room suspiciously. "Yeah...I guess you're right Bobby...she is the queen of the spies," Dean remarks.

Sam and Bobby go dig up some equipment to detect for listening devices.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bond and M eventually make a their way north by helicopter to Canadian Forces Base in Manitoba where a jet is waiting to take them back to London.

The trip is very quiet as neither of them want to discuss what happened with others around.

"Bond what did you make of our hosts?"

"They were unorthodox but got the job done ma'am. Are we going to find a way to help them?"

"Yes...I will create a specialized task force with help from supporters in the government. I will Contact members of other branches...that deal with things of this nature."

"We have those? Are you allowed to mention them?"

"Well you and I are now in that loop about this supernatural war that is going on so I can mention two names...Torchwood and Unit. They do work in extra dimensional and extra terrestrial areas of investigation."

"Really...so will you be relieved to get back to just annoying agents and espionage now."

M smiles. "Yes I guess our secretive lives seem rather pedestrian in comparison to these other factors. I have never bothered with our special units and diverted away from anything that in under the preview. Now that has all changed and there will have to be some collaboration of what we know."

"Do you think that there are hunters in Britain...just like them?"

"Possibly and we need to help them."

"Yes I guess we do. I will be better prepared now that I know what I might be up against. M you will need to better protect yourself. Incase another tries to possess you."

"I will be on alert and invest in a lot of salt."

"Yes...I will make sure to let you know when you are acting strange...I will drop in and check on you from time to time."

Bond gives her a wink.

M smirks back at him, "don't be cheeky 007. If I ever start to allow such things you will know that I am possessed."

The End.


End file.
